


Breathe

by Hale_12 (haley_pimley)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haley_pimley/pseuds/Hale_12
Summary: Moritz was lying in bed watching Melchior’s chest rise and fall. He could hear his soft breaths and he smiled. What did he do to deserve him? Moritz rolled over and looked at the clock, it read 1:00 AM. He should be asleep cuddled up with his boyfriend, not working himself up over nothing.
Relationships: Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first fic for this fandom. I wrote it because I read all of the Melchritz work in a week. This was based on a prompt. I hope you enjoy.

Moritz was lying in bed watching Melchior’s chest rise and fall. He could hear his soft breaths and he smiled. What did he do to deserve him? Moritz rolled over and looked at the clock, it read 1:00 AM. He should be asleep cuddled up with his boyfriend, not working himself up over nothing. 

After dinner, Moritz was washing the dishes while Melchior leaned against the counter watching him. Moritz looked at him and smiled.

“ I love you,” Melchior told him. Moritz just looked at him with a slow blush creeping on to his cheeks. He didn’t know what to say. Of course, he loved Melchior but he just couldn’t say it yet. Melchior seemed to read his mind and said,  
“ I’m going to set up a movie.” Moritz just nodded and turned back to the sink. He hated that he couldn’t say I love you back. They had been dating for a year and a half. He should be able to say I love you. Moritz finished the dishes and joined Melchior in the living room. 

The movie had been playing for about an hour but Melchior wasn’t paying attention to it, he kept looking at Moritz. Moritz kept his gaze fixed on the T.V. He knew Melchior’s stare and he didn’t want to talk about what happened. Once the movie was over they went to bed with short, clipped, goodnights.

So Moritz laid awake contemplating what had happened while Melchior was peacefully asleep beside him. Moritz looked over at Melchior admiring his beauty. The blanket came to the band of his boxer leaving his back exposed. He laid on his stomach, hair splayed on the pillow. His head facing the wall. Moritz could hear his soft breaths and couldn't help but start tracing circles on his back. He felt Melchior’s body twitch but he stayed asleep. Moritz sat there tracing shapes on Melchior’s back. He stayed like that just drawing shapes and lines. Then he traced those three scary words. He wrote in all lowercase letters tracing each letter multiple times. He kept tracing those words in big letters, small letters, lowercase, uppercase. It felt almost like confidence, the repetition telling him he could say it. The I Love You’s got bigger and smaller but never less meaningful. Each one was to make up for all the times he didn’t say it. Moritz started tracing hearts and drawing around the words. He stayed like that just writing I Love You with his finger on Melchior's back. He felt Melchior stir and he removed his hand. Melchior rolled over and curled into Moritz’s side. 

“ I love you, too,” he whispered and fell back to sleep. Moritz smiled and put his arms around Melchior. 

The next morning Moritz awoke to the light pressure of a finger trailing over his back. He recognized the words right away. Instead of not knowing what to say, he rolled over so he was facing Melchior.

“ I love you, too, Melchi,” he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave some comments I am trying to improve my writing.


End file.
